Mortal Kombat: Breaking Point
by YURI.PAMPUT
Summary: The continuation of this Remake! Warning, LEMON ahead. Just that folks.


**Mortal Kombat: Hot nights in Edenia (REMAKE / Part II)**  
**"Breaking point"**

_**(All the characters belong to midway.)**_

This is the continuation of this crappy "remake".

* * *

"(GREAT!, just my luck. Why on earth every time I need to be alone someone has to...)" Sindel's train of thought was interrupted by the smooth, familiar voice of her beloved daughter, Kitana, princess of Edenia.

"Soon you will be feeling a lot better, trust me. I know about this sort of stuff" Said Kitana in a sweet way while she was, childishly, pulling her mother's hand.  
"Mmmh, I believe your room would be way more suitable for this. Don't you agree, mother?".

Kitana was acting quite strange lately, which was the reason? Sindel couldn't tell.

"Oh...if you insist". How could she refuse to accept such a tempting offer anyway?.

_Both entered the queen's main room._

Some kind of violet light illuminated the whole chamber, big windows at the left of the room allowed to contemplate the wonderful landscape which was the edenian's pride.  
The smell of incense, the vases stuffed with pink petals and the long, purple, curtains which were carefully decorated, were just some of the most notable features of the room.  
But, perhaps the most magnificent piece of the chamber was the bed, well, it wasn't enough to simply call it a "bed". That luxurious piece was made of top-class edenian wood. It's covers, pillows and supports were carefully decorated with indigo symbols and the whole thing was covered by violet veils, this gave the bed some kind of tent-like look.  
All this was, indeed, worthy of a queen.

"Holy!...just as marvelous as I thought mother" exclaimed Kitana in fascination.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kitana" replied the mistress.

Then, the princess drove her attention back to her mother.

"You are very stressed aren't you?". Then the princess continued "I believe a massage it's just what you need. Don't you agree mother?".

Unsure of what to answer Sindel could only manage to say the very first thought that came through- her mind.  
"Seriously? A massage?...". She wasn't actually expecting such an intimate 'service' from her own daughter nor wasn't completely sure about this proposal, but couldn't resist to Kitana's calm yet persuasive gaze.

"Oh...that's quite sweet of you Kitana, show me your massagist 'abilities'" spoke the queen.

"With pleasure..." She replied.  
Kitana smiled, and gently grabbed Sindel's hand and took her to the bed.

Kitana began with a back massage. Maybe a little upset the princes let loose a deep sigh "Why don't you make yourself more...comfortable. Get rid of that uncomfortable...outfit".

"...Do I really have to? I mean that's seems too-" the queen tried to protest she was suddenly interrupted by her daughter, carefully, placing a mighty finger in her lips.

"Do I need to repeat myself, mother? Please, you are now one of my clients" Spoke the princess.

Sindel let lose an small laugh and proceded to undress...  
The voluptuous mature woman started to, slowly, undo her ponytail.

"Here. Let me help you with those" Spoke the younger woman before placing her warm hand on Sindel's leg. "Can I?" She asked.

The queen nodded slowly and Kitana began to unzip her long, black/purple boots. Once both boots were removed, the princess _this time without asking_ gently grabbed the mistress black fishnet thighs and, cautiously, took them off.  
With the absence of her thighs, her long, flawless legs and her beautiful feet, whose toenails were carefully dark-violet painted, just like her fingernails.

"I really don't understand why do you've been hiding such a perfect pair of legs from all of us, mother. You are just too beautiful!".  
Kitana couldn't hide her emotion, her mother's body had proved to be quite provocative, even more than she'd expected.

Sindel flushed with intensity, it wasn't like she received such complinents very often, even thought she was a queen. Strange isn't it?.  
"Stop it...you"

Then, she laid face down on the bed with her upper body completely naked except for her black, lingerie-like lace gloves and a beautiful índigo towel, which was covering her most intimate parts.

"Now close your eyes and enjoy..." the princess said with a seductive voice.

The queen followed her dear daughter's command and tried to relax, however, an strange feeling was preventing her to do so.

Kitana took a moment to appreciate the beuty of her mother's curvy, naked body, which was somehow hypnotic.

"Hmm...and now?" Said the nervous queen, causing Kitana to wake from her trance.

"Oh, yes!" replied the princess.

Finally, the massage began. Slowly, her skilled fingers caressed the mistress's warm, pale skin.  
Then Kitana unobtrusively moved her hands down Sindel's back...her work was, indeed, quite professional. Her delicated hands worked every hard muscle perfectly.

"Mmmmmhhh..." moaned the queen with a smile, then continued; "You seem to be quite experienced in this. Aren't you going to explain it?" said the mature edenian with a small smile in her pretty face. Kitana remained silent.

A few minutes later "Kitty" began to "play dirty", discreetly grazing Sindel's breasts, who suddenly shivered as a response but Kitana calm her down saying ; "easy now...".

Both Sindel and Kitana were starting to feel the effects from the dinner even thought if they didn't knew about it.

Meanwhile, thoughts full of confusion assaulted the queen's mind. "(What's she doing?! I...it feels so good...damn it...what am I thinking?)".

"You are always so stressed, sooo tense...let me help you mommi" then the princess put her both hands on her mother's perfect butt and spoke; "You need a break from all that hard, exhausting work".

Suddenly Kitana took off the towel from her mother, revealing her true naked form in all it's magnificence.

"!?...K-Keitana? What you are do...?!" was all the queen could manage before her daughter pressed her dark, azure lips her violet ones. Kitana's wild tongue tried to enter Sindel's mouth desperately, indeed, it did, but, only for a few seconds.  
Finally Sindel reacted and pulled her away to a bedside.

"Wha-what's the meaning of this?! Stop it, right n-now!". Sindel's pretty pale face was now a shade of red.

"Stop liying yourself mother...you and I both know that you don't meant that, you want to tap this body so badly, don't you?" Kitana said while touching softy her own body.

"Now mommy..." (The brunette woman started to caress the beautiful feet of the queen, her hands went slowly up the legs of her mother...). "Why cant you just accept it...? I can see the wetness between your legs".

Sindel was covering her breasts with her hands while her shaved pussy was at plain sight. Not to mention that her mind was a mess, she didn't knew what to think.

"It looks like you have run out of excuses". The princess said, breaking the silence.

Without warning, Kitana buried her lips on Sindel's, who was quite surprised and also impotent against her hungry daughter.  
The desire was something unbareable. She could no longer resist her lusty impulses and returned the kiss so passionate to her precious, little princess, but this even more salvage and "aggressive" in a way: burying the tongue inside her mouth.

(Then they broke the kiss to breathe a little).  
"Wow!..mother... didn't knew you kissed so well!" Managed Kitana, trying to catch her breath.

"...F-fine, I'll do it! But only for this time!" cried the queen.

The blue dressed woman snuggled to Sindel and reclaimed her purple lips once more.

"You are so eager...so horny, so hot, do not hide your indifference. You can't take it anymore, my beloved queen...Now let me please you" Kitty spoke and began to strip.

The very first thing which caught Sindel's attention was Kitty's big, perky breasts, she obviously had inherited her precious body from her.

The horny mistress couldn't hide the amazement she had because of her daughter's qualities.

"I can tell you like what you see" said the princess as she slowly moved her hand to the crotch of the older woman, slowly...slowly and softy, aware of evading that 'sweet place'.

Kitana whispered to Sindel's ear; "We'll be closer than we normally are...for tonight, I will be you personal slut, my dear queen".  
The sweet scent, the scent of the empress's royal perfume, fueled even more the princess's desire.

Sindel arched her back when she felt a long, slender finger and a humid, fleshy tonge deep inside her tight, pink pussy, savouring her.

"Delicious...". Said a voice which came between her legs.

Kitana buried her middle finger every time more and more slowly as her tongue was licking a few iches above.  
Then, the princess spitted her mother's delicated womanhole to get some lubrication, only to accelerate her small penetrations, curling her finger at times, causing the queen to loose several moans and squirm for some more.

"_Aaaw!...shi...Kit-Kitana you..._" moaned the mistress.

"Mmmm, that's it, talk dirty for me. You don't have to behave yourself anymore! Treat me like your bitch!"

"_Oh f-fuck me, please..._" Whispered Sindel, blushing.

"Huh? Excuse me, your highness, but...what did you just said? I couldn't hear you" Kitana was teasing her, she wanted Sindel to beg.

Again the mistress shyly murmured something, her cheeks were even more red now.

Kitana continued rubbing her mother's wet entrance softy, this caused Sindel to whimper her daughter's name over and over.  
The princess was indeed a virtuosa of self-pleasuring, she was doing a faultless performance.  
Up and down, up and down. Her playful fingertips were dancing with Sindel's moist clit, sometimes she also played with her pinky, inner lips.

"Mmh? Sorry?". She was now getting a little cruel.

"Oh, FUCK ME KITANA! Give it to me, I need it!" cried the mature woman in agony.

The princess looked at her sensually, licked her thick lips and then spoke.

"So you...'need it' huh?...What a wonderful philosophy you have...fortunately I know just what you need"

Kitana entwined her legs with her mother's, so that their wet sexs got together.

Both grinded harder and harder agaist each other, pressing their throbbing pussies. The feeling was somewhat unexplainable, the pleasure, the lust, everything.

Meanwhile at the palace's gates...

" (I have finally reach the palace, now lets begin)" Thought the blue masked ninja, yes, Sub-Zero, or simply Kuai Liang (The younger Sub-Zero)

"( 2 guards up ahead, and that wall is too high. Only one way across.)" Said to himself the azure ninja looking at the gates just before attacking the two guards. One of them ended up dead, the other one was close to it.

Sub-Zero grabbed the guy from the neck and started to choke him with his fingers.  
"How do I get to the Queen's office ?" Said the young ninja,

"What is the meaning of this?!" Managed the guard

He was about to say something else but a punch right to his nose prevent him to do so.

"Some on, squeal! " Said the ninja.

"You don't scare me, you worthless scum!" Replied the guard.

That words caused nothing but more trouble to the man.

The lin kuei choke him almost to the death, and that was when the guard finally gave up...

"...w-ait wait! The queen's office right? It is in the third floor of the palace, that's all I know!. Now please, spare me!"

"I wish I could" Said Sub-Zero with an emotionless expression behind his azure mask.  
He broke the man's neck, killing him almost instantly. Then he rised his gaze to the imposing structure.

"(Here we go...)".  
The lin kuei dissappeared into the shadows.

**ELSEWHERE...**

Not very far from there, inside the palace Jade was triying to take a nap after all those weird situations that happened to her.  
But something was wrong, it wasn't the rain nor that strange noise which came from the ceiling and cleary it wasn't the absence of her princess.  
Again no, that feeling was one that couldn't be mistaken with any else.

"(I'm going for a walk, to refresh myself...)" The ebony woman spoke her mind.

**NOW back to the scene between the two women's...**

"Ohh...yess, don't stop, please..." Said Sindel, who was about to explode.

"Your wish is my command, my queen" answered the princess kindly as she began to penetrate the queen's pussy with two of her fingers, this time faster

Sindel's moans went louder when her dear daughter started to eat her wet entrance.  
Kitana's kittenish tongue was burying deeper and deeper into the body of the empress, searching that sweet spot, savoring that delicious taste. With her other two hands she pressed her mother's hard tits strongly.

"Oow /f-fuck!\ yesss, right there! I'm so close!" Cried the queen, triying to control her own breath.

"Say that I'm your bitch! Say it, my queen!" Demanded Kitana.

Sindel couldn't do anything but gasp. At that point it was too difficult to even try to concentrate in two different things at the same time.

"You...hugh" She spoke in a mutter.

"SAY IT!" Ordered the edenian princess.

Kitana knew well what to do. She heighten her moves and her technique. The mistress wasn't gonna resist for a long time. Her violet lips, which were pressed against each other in order to control her moans, were about to separate.

"Ah...! You are MY bitch! Kitana, please do it!" She exclaimed in preasure.

"That is it! It's time to end this, your majesty" Spoke the younger edenian with a wide grin across her face.

The vicious Princess went full speed, her two long fingers going in and out, shifting in all directions, every time more deeper.  
The lust was so intoxicating, the moan were creating a rhythm, full of viciousness passion and forbbiden- desire.  
Finally, it came. Sindel felt an orgasmic heat travelling through her body as her inner muscles were throbbing erratically. Hell that made her forget about Shao Kanh

The mistress dropped her satisfied body to the bed, her hands were trembling.

"Oh...that was so...wonderful, Kitana. Thank you" Whispered the queen, who was triying to catch her breath.

"Mother you were perfect too...mind if I ask for a retribution?" Said Kitana, before leaning closer to Sindel.

Both beauties rejoined their lips once more, ending the first encounter with one passionate kiss.

"This recess will not last for long..." 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the palace...

"The map must be close" Said to himself Sub-Zero, while he was sneaking quietly through the halls of the palace.

"(This may be it)" thought the ninja as he stepped into a dark room, the only light was the moon's, which streamed through the window.  
After some minutes he found it, the map. A map which showed the exact ubication of a ancient edenian temple which was supossed to have a powerful armor. It was said that this ancient armor had the ability to gave it's user special powers.

"(It wasn't so hard after all! Hmm edenians are so overrated...)" Thought a victorious Kuai liang with an arrogant smile under his mask, but this glorious moment would not last for long...

"who's there?". A female voice broke his joy.  
Guess what, it was Jade, and she was about to enter the room!.

"(Damn!)" was the only logic thought of Sub-Zero at the time.

(^¤^)

Well hope you guys like it.

No comments.


End file.
